Acceptance:Student Sorting/Nora Zelmerlöw
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. *'Strengths:' She's loyal, compassionate and brilliant. *'Weaknesses:' She's an emotional mess, a troublemaker and very messy. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? *'She doesn't have any goals or objectives in her life yet. I mean, she has no clue who she is right now, let alone who she wants to be when she grows up.' 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? *'Likely hidden away in her room, watching ESC videos with a tub of ice cream in her lap.' 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *'Her laptop - Lord above knows it has one too many well-appreciated videos she'd rather never let go of.' *'Her earphones - They tend to keep people away, you know? Not to mention, not everyone needs to know what she's obsessed with. bullshit tbh.' *'Her favorite combat boots - She wears them everywhere, man. They're comfortable as hell and make her look badass. Even to school, with her knee-ripped jeans and all. She's not exactly known for following the rules.' *'Her burdgundy jacket - It's a gift from her father's older cousin - Måns. She loves it, wears it everywhere.' *'Her mother's black fedora - She just likes it.' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? *'She doesn't really care whether the wizarding society in America changes or not, so long as it doesn't affect Sweden or Italy. Her priorities ''are her home country and her home country at heart, you know.' '''The Sorting Quiz' B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Nora is a freak for Eurovision - that's the thing about her. That's her thing. Music is her passion, her life, and Europe's biggest song competition is her lifestyle. She's Swede by birth, Italian by heart - she's bound to have some love for music and the people talented enough to produce it. Francesco Gabbani and Francesca Michielin, just to name a few, are some of her biggest idols. Of course there's Måns Zelmerlöw and Sergey Lazarev, but talk about overrated, huh? And of course the unforgettable dynamic duo with their underrated angst-ridden song. The point is, Nora's passion is most certainly European songs. That's why attending a school of magic will kill her inside. She won't be able to keep up with the contest. While she isn't exactly the ideal person to look towards social-wise, she can defend herself in that region. Given the right conversation topic, she can talk to you for long hours at a time. If the wrong topic is given, well, don't expect her to stick around. She'll likely leave the second she can. Nora is downright messy. The word organized is just not in her vocabulary. If you enter the dormitories, you'll be able to spot her part right away; it's usually covered in mountains of clothes and books. She's a complete and utter wreck, both with her things and her own emotional life. She has a big heart, too, thus having the tendency to get attached too easily and therefore forgive more times than should be. It's something that has led people to think the she's as naïve as they come. She isn't naïve, she's just afraid of being hurt, so she lets it manifest that way. Granted it backfires and wounds her further, but it's not like Nora cares; it isn't a permanent thing, right? Besides, there's nothing Francesca Michielin and a tub of ice cream can't heal, so. Nora isn't really all too mysterious, either. She's direct and easy to understand. Nora is just a simple girl. Being mysterious and complicated is just too overrated, in her opinion. There isn't much to wonder about Nora; she's attached, messy, emotional, daring, a complete wreck and straightforward when she's feeling a burst of confidence. There's also her brilliance, but it's not like it's something she enjoys bragging about; she often leaves that to the brain spawns over at Horned Serpent. She'd rather not be called a wannabe or anything of the like by them. If there's one thing about Nora, it's her limitlessness. There's no such thing as boundaries to her; she does what she wants if she gets an idea she reckons is worth pursuing. This doesn't make her a good influence, but to be fair, is anyone? Ilvermorny is full of teenagers. There's bound to be a couple of troublemakers. Not that she's a troublemaker - she hates being in trouble. However, while she's not fond of finding trouble, trouble does have its way of finding her. It's annoying, to be truthful, but she's learned to get used to it these past few years. Luckily her parents are used to it by now, because otherwise boy oh boy she'd have long since been strangled to death by them. Nora is dangerously loyal. If she's ever put in a position where she'd have to pick between any family members she's loyal to (or if a fight breaks out between her idols, tbh), there's not much known as to what she'd do. The situation would worsen if her friends were involved, since she does spend the majority of her time with them. Loyalty is like her Greek fatal flaw; there's no telling what it'll cause to her if she's ever put in such a compromising situation. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Despite being royalty to some extent, Nora wasn't raised as such. Her mother was the youngest of the brood, thus leaving any and every succession rights to all her siblings before her and their own kids. It's what made encouraged her to make the decision to relocate to the woods of Sweden with her husband and daughters. Nora was raised with knowledge of their heritage, sure, but she never actually visited the palace for prolonged periods of time. It was always once or twice a year, for two or three days. It seemed like her mother and father didn't want the girls to be raised in that kind of society, in the eyes of the entire Swedish population. While the public knew of their existence, they were lucky to not be in their eyes 24/7. Nora's life growing up was simple, to be fair. Or as simple as it could be with her father being a man who possessed magical abilities. Linnea knew of her husband's magic, but had always been adamant that magic was to not be used in the household. On the other hand, Nora wanted to see more magic. She'd found out by accident, after witnessing him practice his magic in the house, something Linnea had always feared. She'd not wanted her daughter to see his magic and accidentally spill the beans to some muggle. Wanting to please both girl and woman, the man came up with a solution - take a day out of the week with Nora to perform magic and practice his favorite hobby - hunt. From the first day in the forest on, Nora began to grow and flourish in the arts of hunting. During the weekdays, she'd spend her time with her mum - who by then was pregnant for a third time - and her father, and then on Saturdays, she'd head out to the forest with her dad, and practice her archery skills. Granted her father helped a little with his magic, but she still did most of her work. Her love for hunting and archery only kept growing to the point her mother had to create a new rule - no bows, quivers, or weapons in general were allowed in the house. Nora's father was forced to create a small cabin in the woods behind their house to keep all their stuff. This, however, wasn't a good idea, according to Nora. Her mother had to suck it up. She was the one that wanted to stay in Sweden's woods and live there, and she kept putting restrictions on her own daughter and husband. Her mother's restrictions led to a temper tantrum from Nora's behalf, it getting to the point that her parents had to get her out of the house so she wouldn't hurt herself with anything within the house. Outside, things only worsened, with some of the trees lighting up on fire. While Linnea wanted to ground her daughter's ass, her husband knew better and stopped her from doing so. No matter how surprised he was at the seven year old's display, he had to stop his wife. He'd gone through it before, he remembered how horrible it was. Nora obviously couldn't control it. Time skipping to a few weeks later, Nora was with her parents, and they were all on their way to buy some ice cream. Suddenly, a blinding light blocked them from seeing anything. This took his aunt by surprise, causing her to scream, which in effect distracted her husband from paying attention to the road (like he was, anyways, being blinded), which in effect caused him to drive past a red light, and a truck to smash in from the front. Linnea and her husband took the main hit, dying on the act whilst Nora's older sister Ebba ended with multiple broken bones as she'd tried to protect Nora and their little brother Elias. The former ended up with a broken wrist and cuts from the broken glass. The latter had a broken foot and cuts, too. Nora and Elias were the ones who were hurt the least. Nora and her siblings were forced to move to the Palace with their assigned legal guardians, the King and Queen. They were finally reunited with the remaining family members they had. While it had its positives, it also had its negatives, like for instance: they were now in the public's eye. Out of the three kids, Nora was the one that took worst to it. Ebba was already 11, she was off to Durmstrang. Elias was too young to understand. Nora... this hadn't been easy for Nora. She'd lost the two people she loved most, not to mention she could no longer hunt, according to her family members, who were flabbergasted by the fact that such a young girl was allowed to hunt. Thus, Nora's walls began to close. In the years that remained before she could go to a school of magic, she kept to herself. Her way of coping with all these changes and deaths came a couple of months later, after meeting her father's older cousin Måns: Eurovision Song Contest. She'd never been a fan of music, not until she was introduced to the ESC. The relatable entries and videos helped her move on; however, this started an obsession with the contest. Days passed with her locked up in her room, eating ice cream and watching ESC-related videos. Her family may have been worried about her, but they never actually did anything, out of fear of triggering the young girl. It's how she got away with watching ESC for days without end, falling for artists such as Francesca Michielin and Lena Meyer-Landrut along the way. Unfortunately, this had to stop when she turned 11 and received her acceptance to Durmstrang. She attended the Institute for just one semester, not attending for another because, to be frank, she didn't like the school. It made her feel weird. Not to mention, she hated having her sister watching over her like a hawk (plus most students knew her and her story, and it made her uncomfortable). Per her request, she was transferred to Beauxbatons for her second semester. It wasn't much better. However, she finished her first year there before asking yet again to transfer. This time, to Hogwarts. Her situation was much better there, but unfortunately, it didn't click. She didn't really like any of the students. So she asked one more time, for a transfer. Her family was beginning to grow tired of this, but they wanted her to feel at home wherever she went, so they agreed one final time. Nora was transferred to Ilvermorny for second year, second semester. She was lucky. The school had clicked. She's in third year now, finally coming out of her bubble, ready to properly meet some people and hopefully make more friends than what she's got right now. But we'll see. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Her FC is Bridget Satterlee. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) None 6) What year is your character in? Third year OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 6/0 ---- Wampus and Thunderbird have chosen Nora. Bold her pick c: Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' Category:Sorted